


Kryptonians...

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Kara to finish her rounds, Lucy receives an unexpected visitor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonians...

**Author's Note:**

> Heey everyone!! Thank you for the lovely comments on last chapter and on the cover I drew ^^   
> Really appreciated and loved all of them!  
> Without further ado, a new chapter:

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, eyes wide.

"What? No hello, or anything? Is that way to greet your older sister?" Lois asked her, standing just outside her door, smirking.

Lucy just stared at her for a long while, before stepping aside.

"Hi, Lois. Come on in." The younger Lane said. She had been looking forward to her day - mainly meeting Kara later when the superhero was done with her rounds - but now... this. _Oh joy_.

"Thank you, sis!" Lois said chirpily before going inside, straight to Lucy's living room, throwing herself on the sofa.

"Can I help you with anything?" Lucy said, standing in front of the couch and crossing her arms.

"Such hostility, Lucy! That's not who we taught you to behave with guests, I mean, what would Su-" Lois started to say, but Lucy didn't want to hear her sister saying anything on Kara.

"Cut the crap, Lois!" Lucy said, angrily.

"I'm pretty sure it was not from your Supergirl that you learned that kind of language. I mean, if she's anything like her cousin there is no way she-" Lois was saying, a smirk on her lips, but Lucy _did not_ want to hear it.

"Don't compare them. They are their own person, their allowed to have their own quirks. And you don't even know Kara." Lucy said icily - Kara's anger from all the comparisons between her and her cousin had definitely passed on to Lucy. "And I got that from living around you and dad, as you very well known."

Lois tilted her head. "Jeez, little sis, I was just sayin-" Lois started, but Lucy had had enough. She was not going to sit around and watch her sister mock her relationship with Kara just because she had a relationship with her own superhero. They had nothing to do with the other.

"Well, then don't _just say_ it!" Lucy said, almost shouting.

Lois closed her mouth and stared at her. They were quiet for a while.

"Why did you come to National City, Lois?" Lucy asked, sighing, tired of the small talk already.

Lois paused and looked at her. A sad smile on her face.

"I have a meeting to attend to." She said and Lucy couldn't help letting out a bitter chuckle. Of course there was another reason. "Listen, Lucy... I didn't need to come here, I wasn't even sure I would, but... You're my sister, and I wanted to see you." Lois got up and approached her, putting her arms on Lucy's shoulders. "I know we don't talk often...or ever" She corrected herself once she saw Lucy's expression "But I do care about you. And I _am_ happy for you. Truly." She gave a small smile, and Lucy reciprocated. Slightly. "Listen, I'm not saying let's go on a double date, or anything." Lucy had to chuckle at that. A real one. "But maybe we could meet up for coffee? Before I leave? If Kara wanted to show up, that'd be fine as well... I mean, it'd be nice to finally meet her in person."

Lucy remained looking at her sister. Maybe... maybe it would not be the worst thing. If anything, now they did have something in common. _Kryptonians... Dating a Kryptonian...who'd have thought..._

Lucy nodded. "Sounds good..." She replied to her sister, receiving a smile, which she sort of returned.

"Great. I-I'll call you later than, okay? I gotta hurry." Lois said, squeezing her arm, and going towards the door. Lucy followed her.

"You have my number?" Lucy probably shouldn't have sounded so surprised, but she was.

"Of course, Lucy." Lois said, her voice low and a little hurt, as Lucy opened the door. They looked at each other again. "See you soon." Her sister said, before turning around and heading to the elevator.

"See you..." Lucy answered, closing the door.

Well... it had not been as bad as Lucy had dreaded. As far as meetings with her sister went, at least. Lucy just couldn't help thinking that every since she'd moved to National City, the only time she'd heard of Lois was through her father when Lucy was still working for the military. And now all of the sudden her sister decided to show up at her doorstep to talk?

She couldn't help feeling that the only reason that had happened was because she was now dating the (amazing, cute, sweet, beautiful inside and out, ~~sexy~~ ) cousin of Lois' boyfriend. Lucy knew Clark knew, because Kara had told her about her little (and very amusing - for Lucy at least) freak out she had had before their first date.

Shoulders dropping, Lucy walked towards her kitchen to get something to drink. As much as she hated to admit it, she just wished that her sister had taken an interest in her life because of Lucy and not who she was dating. Though she supposed it was a _nice_ thing that Lois approved of the relationship. Sighing, Lucy looked at the clock. Thank God Kara would be done soon; she really need her private _supergirlfriend_ right now.

xxx

"How was it?" Kara asked after she gave Lucy a peck on the lips as greeting, having just entered the room through the open window.

The lawyer groaned, and grabbed Kara's hand, pulling her to the sofa, one objective in mind: cuddling.

"That bad?" Kara asked softly as she was pushed on the sofa, with Lucy following her soon after giving a half nod in answer. 

Kara wrapped her arm around her girlfriend as tightly as she could without breaking her. When Lucy didn't give any verbal response, Kara started to run her fingers softly through her girlfriend's short hair. As the minutes passed, Kara felt Lucy's shoulders relax a little, but not as much as she'd hoped. Nuzzling the top of the shorter woman's head, Kara tried to come up with an idea to further relax Lucy.

"Do you want me to sing for you?" Kara asked in a low voice after a while. It seemed Lucy did not want to talk right now, but that was fine. Kara would wait.

Ever since Lucy had found out about her singing ability  (shower...), she'd sometimes ask Kara to sing something to her (especially when she was upset) and Kara always happily complied. She _did_ like singing, and if Lucy liked it... well.

With barely any hesitation, Lucy nodded her head slightly. Clearing her throat, Kara started to softly sing.

_The day we met,_

_Frozen, I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

"Still say you should have been on a glee club in high school..." Came the muffled sound of Lucy's voice on her chest, and Kara's smile grew as she continued to sing.

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!   
> I just had to put Lois here =)  
> Aaaaand Kara singing (the actress did sing this song btw)!  
> As always, please comment if you wanna see more of it =)  
> Take care!


End file.
